Filthy
by love.always.forever.1335
Summary: LeoxRaph Raph joins Leo in a morning shower that turns into more than just a shower. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Mornings were a busy time in the Hamato brothers. Each of them went about their own individualized routines until they met in the dojo for morning practice. A typical morning started around 7 AM. The boys rose from their beds and lazily made their way around the lair. Leonardo was the first one out of his room. He liked to have the most time to get ready. He didn't like to be rushed.

Raphael was the next brother to see the light outside his bedroom. He started the day the same way he ended the previous one: arguing. He lived to upset his elder blue banded counterpart. It was practically a chore. He'd find where the older turtle hid and start to pick a fight.

Donatello was the next one out of his room. He took longer because he usually had a mess to clean up from the previous night's work. Sometimes, he's fall asleep underneath a pile of books and lab experiments. Being OCD as he was, he had to make sure everything was in its respected place before he could move on to another activity. Sometimes, it took 10 minutes, other times, it can take 30 minutes.

Michelangelo waited until the last possible second before climbing out of his bed. Hygiene never was his greatest priority. He would roll out of bed five minutes before training and lazily tie on his mask. That was his morning routine. He'd be the first one in the dojo, making it seem he actually cared.

But some mornings went slightly different. Raph had a tendency to wake up in a different mindset. His desire to be loved by his eldest brother made him go far beyond the typical verbal abuse, finding other ways to be annoying or, in Leo's case, a major morning turn on.

Raph crept into the bathroom while Leo showered. He knew they still had quite a bit of time before Donnie and Mikey emerge from their rooms. He smirked, watching Leo's silhouette on the shower curtain basking underneath the water. Quietly pulling back the curtain, he snuck into the back of the shower and watched Leo splash the hot water over himself. It was no wonder Donnie barely had any when it came time for him to shower.

He waited for Leo to be completely relaxed and comfortable to open his mouth. "You filthy, filthy boy." He smiles lustfully.

Leo's eyes grew wide and he quickly turned around to look at his hotheaded brother standing behind him in the shower. "Raph. What are you doing." He tried to sound serious, but his voice dripped with embarrassment.

"I'm gonna clean you all up, you filthy boy." Raph shook his head and grabbed Leo's blue washcloth. He put a nickel amount of soap on the cloth and lathered it up.

"I can wash myself, thank you, Raph." Leo crossed his arms across his chest. His face depicted entertainment, though he would never admit he was amused at Raph's shower time display.

Raph took a few steps closer and pressed the cloth to Leo's shoulder, rubbing it around in small gentle circles down the rest of his arm. When he finished his one arm, he kept the circles going across his chest and down his other arm. "I'll make you all clean." Raph smiled, running the cloth on his neck, knowing Leo was slightly ticklish around his jaw line.

"Raph, cut it out." Leo giggled underneath the warm water, raising his shoulders to make access to his jaw nearly impossible.

Raph watched lustfully as the water reflected off of Leo's broad shoulders, bouncing against the shower walls. What water landed on his face glistened in the dim bathroom light. Leo's giggles echoed off the walls and filled the room with a cheerful spirit. He heard Leo telling him to stop, but his voice yearned for more.

"You like that, fearless leader." Raph smirked placing the cloth in Leo's hand, "Why don't you take control" He winked, licking around his mouth longingly.

Leo moved the cloth in his hand, turning half of his mouth up into an awkward smile as he eyed Raph's body. Leaning against the wall, Raph made himself vulnerable, "Clean me, Leo." He moaned locking eyes with his normally well-behaved brother.

Leo put an excess amount of soap on the already suds covered rag. He re-lathered it, getting the soapy bubbles all over his hands. The brute watched as Leo dove down to rub the cloth over his legs, starting down at his ankles and working his way up to his destination. Raph tried his best not to let himself get too excited, as he knew Donnie would be leaving his room any minute. "Let's make this quick, fearless. We don't have much time." Raph splashed his face with water in an attempt to ease his lust.

"I know how much time we have, brute." Leo smiled deviously up at his lusting lover. He pressed the cloth to his skin, using his hands to rub the bubbles around, carefully maneuvering his fingers to make the best of the experience. Raph was instantly driven mad. He was lost between pleasure and regret, steering more towards the pleasure end at the moment. He moaned Leo's name only loud enough for his tease to hear. His knees started to become weak, feeling he would fall down had he not been pressed so firmly against the back shower wall.

As Leo made his way up Raph's legs, he lost more of his control. He bit his tongue to avoid himself from screaming out in pure ecstasy. It was almost too much to handle. He tried to keep his cool for as long as possible, never wanting the experience to end.

As soon as Raph made his wish, there was a light knock on the door, "Hey, uh. Raph, you almost done in there?" Donnie's voice asked carefully, sounding so innocent in the morning as usual, having no idea what was happening behind closed doors.

Raph dug his finger nails deep into Leo's shoulder, averting his moans before he'd answer Donnie. "yeah, just give me a minute." His voice broke in the middle of his sentence, the attempt of an escaping moan of pleasure.

"Okay, I'll be out here waiting." Donnie agreed.

Raph mentally cussed Donnie out. He was just going to stand at the door until Raph came out. There was no way they would both be able to sneak out of the bathroom without some suspicion from Donnie. He looked down at Leo who was also lost in pleasure. "It looks like we are going to have to finish this little party another time, little brother." He smirked, standing up and washing all the bubbles off of his body. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself getting as much excess water off of him as he could. He leaned against the sink, waiting for Raph to get out.

Raph took a deep breath, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around himself, he stepped out and looked at Leo again. Leo's face just screamed "We are going to have to tell them sooner or later." Raph chose later. He slowly opened the door and left the room, Leo following quickly behind, both still dripping wet. Neither one of them saying anything to their genius brother or each other.

Donnie watched the both of them walk back to their respective rooms, smiling slightly as he wondered when they were going to come clean.


End file.
